


How to Pay the Bills

by lameartboy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Play, Camera whore, College AU, Collegestuck, In which John can't afford his apartment and turns to porn, Masturbation, Probably more tags later, Sex Worker, davejohn - Freeform, johndave - Freeform, pornstar, pornstar john
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lameartboy/pseuds/lameartboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unable to pay the bills, John turns to the porn industry to give him an extra source of income. However, you can't pick your customers, and you don't get to control who sees your material.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Being an Adult is Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! First fanfic I've published in years, I hope you enjoy!

Making ends meet is never easy when you’re in college; that much is clear. But John had never anticipated it being so hard. Between rent, food, utilities and gasoline, it was near impossible to keep up with the bills that seemed to come in the mail most every day. It’s not like John was really making all that much money either; receptionists generally don’t. His daily life was pretty bleak. Wake up, go to school, get out and drive straight to work, finish and drive home, eat dinner and sleep. Wash, rinse, repeat. Between his classes and how many hours he worked, he didn’t get the chance to see his friends all that often anymore. It really sucked; Dave was even at the same college as him and they hadn’t so much as spoken in months. Jade was a mere twenty minute drive, and Rose was living with her girlfriend just across town. All of them were too busy to even see each other. 

John was tired of working so much. He was tired of constantly stressing about getting to work on time; he was tired of barely paying the bills. It was time to take action. John had considered sex work realistically, but he didn’t have the nerve. He knew that if he sold himself like that, he would just end up hating himself. But… What if he didn’t have to have sex with anyone? What was a good way to get a quick hundred dollars in half an hour, and barely have to do any work? This was the master plan. 

And that was how John found himself nervously sitting in front of his webcam, creating his account on the nicest “cam whore” site he could find. A lot of people he had seen were charging in the hundreds per session, certainly he could at least attract a few people, right? It was better than having to go days without eating to afford his rent. 

He barely had time to even twiddle his thumbs before his first offer came in. A hundred dollars, ready to be transferred into his PayPal, and all he had to do was accept. His hands shook as he clicked the flashing green button, his heart pounding as the website asked once more for permission to use his camera and mic. 

And there he was. A grainy, slightly blurry picture of a visibly nervous young man popped up, instantly recognizable as himself. The buyer’s video chat box was an empty black, as John had expected. He didn’t really expect many people to show their face on a website like this. Before he had time to think much of anything, the first message came in.

User: twink  
User: I like that

John cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck as nervous laughter escaped his throat. “Um, h-hi.” John stuttered slightly, silently cursing the anxious high pitch of his voice. He took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair.

User: you look nervous  
User: is this your first show

The tightness in John’s chest loosened slightly, and he smiled shyly. “What gave it away?”

User: better question is what didnt give it away  
User: dont worry about it youll be a seasoned pro in no time  
User: sometimes people will pay extra for an amateur though  
User: you could get away with charging more for the first few weeks of shows

John nodded, smiling. “Alright, well thanks for letting me know.” That was unexpected. Maybe the extra money could go towards getting a better camera. 

User: but anyways  
User: im here now and i havent got all day  
User: so lets see what you have to offer  
User: maybe touch yourself a little?

Right on time, there were those nerves John had expected but thought he had been rid of already. He swallowed hard, licking his lips and pulling off his last article of clothing he had been wearing, which were his boxers. He had gotten himself ready already, having watched a bit of porn beforehand so he wouldn’t have any trouble getting it up. He was already hard, his length standing proudly. He swallowed again, hesitating, when another message came in.

User: just pretend im not here

John nodded to show he had seen the message. Pretend they weren’t there? Sounded easy enough. He took another deep breath, closing his eyes and stroking himself slowly in an attempt to get into a rhythm. A soft, almost girlish hum escaped his throat and he sighed, speeding his hand slightly, his lower lip between his teeth. He heard the ‘ding’ of the new messages, and peeked an eye open to look.

User: thats right, like that  
User: lets speed things up a little

John nodded and closed his eyes again, speeding up his hand slightly. His breath caught in his throat as he did so, and he let out a breathy moan, a bit of precum dripping from the tip of his cock. He ran his thumb over the head and groaned, leaning back slightly and speeding up further. He may have been sitting in front of his webcam at this point, but in his head he was far from it. As if on cue, a certain cool blonde was sitting in front of him, stroking him and muttering sweet encouragements to him as he moaned. John whimpered, his fantasy playing out as he sped his hand up even faster. He barely even heard the messages coming in as he continued to move his hand up and down, painfully hard at this point. 

User: youre so fucking sexy  
User: i love the way you moan like a whore  
User: ill throw in an extra $75 if you use a toy in that cute little ass of yours

John bit his lip, halting for a moment. He had a few he could use, but did he really want to do that? In front of a stranger? He thought about it for a second before deciding, what harm could it do? With the amount of money he was bringing in, it was more than worth it. He nodded, getting up and bringing his laptop over to the bed. If he used his smaller toy, he shouldn’t need much prep since he had just used the larger one the day before, and he honestly didn’t want to drag this out too much longer than it had to be. He heard the ‘ding’ of the money transfer as he was pouring the lube over the silicone dildo, as well as another message.

User: on your hands and knees, ass to the camera

Well that didn’t seem too bad. At least he wouldn’t have to look at the screen. He got into position on the bed, bringing a hand up under him to quickly slip a finger into his entrance, breath hitching as he did so. He wasted no time in adding a second, whimpering as he scissored them and pushed them in further. The toy wouldn’t need much more prep for it to be easy enough to take the way he was, so he slipped his fingers back out and grabbed the toy quickly, eager to continue and almost completely forgetting about the fact that he was on camera. He pushed it in slowly, clenching around it and letting out a long moan as he did so, pushing it all the way in. He bit his lip, waiting a few moments to adjust to the change of size before pulling it almost all the way out and pushing it back in again. 

John started slow, barely holding back his moans as he fucked himself with the silicone toy, breathing hard and fast. He was starting to get close when he realized what he had almost forgotten: the vibrating function. He smiled back at the camera knowingly before twisting the knob to the second out of five settings, his vision going white with pleasure. He angled it down again, hitting his sweet spot once again with the vibrator on and moaning loudly, fumbling to turn it up higher all the way to four, moans and sobs escaping his mouth and he fucked himself relentlessly. He felt himself nearing his finish, and pressed the toy hard into his prostate as he cried out, his back arching and head lolling back as he came, white streaks spurting onto his bedsheets.

He slumped over for a few moments, recovering and turning off the vibrating function and pulling out the toy with a shiver before sitting up and turning to his laptop, seeing the messages his customer had sent him. 

User: wow  
User: i didnt dub you as a screamer but i wasnt disappointed

Was he a screamer? He’d never thought about it before, but now that he did he guessed that it was a possibility that he was kind of loud. 

User: you gotta charge more than you already do, you could make some pretty good money once you get some more experience  
User: gotta log off but thanks for the show kid, it was a real treat

John smiled and waved slightly as the user exited the chat, not trusting his voice to work after what he’d just done. He felt somehow… good? It was gratifying, knowing that someone had enjoyed watching him. He didn’t think he’d like it and do it much, but if it was going to be this fun then why not do it more often? He sure could use the money.

He went back to his home screen to check on his profits log and was pleasantly surprised to see that the user had left him an extra twenty five dollars. That was $200 just in one night! He was about to log off when he noticed a small flashing number by the corner of his screen, right above a symbol of a mailbox, and froze. 27 new messages. He hesitated before clicking on the icon, a list of new offers popping up just in the time it had taken him to do one. And there was a new option: Schedule a Group Session. 

John smiled. Shit was about to get serious, and John was going to be rich.


	2. Old Friends, New Business

It had been two months. Each day, it seemed John got more and more customers than the day before. Had it not been for group sessions, John wouldn’t have been able to keep up with them all. Of course, group videos didn’t bring in quite as much money as one-on-one appointments did, but if you could get ten people into a chat at once for $150 a pop, John could easily make thousands of dollars a day. Why didn’t he think of this sooner? It was genius! 

John had been at the grocery store. He wasn’t doing anything special, just picking up some things and restocking the fridge. Maybe he’d treat himself with a six pack of beer. It’s not like he couldn’t afford it. It was late and the lines were short as he pushed the cart up to the checkout counter. Maybe if he was lucky, he’d have enough time when he got home to do a session with one of his more frequent customers. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that people tended to come back after solo sessions; they rarely just did one. He made a mental note to make sure to have one on one sessions with any new customers before putting them in a group. Maybe it was the intimacy of the whole thing that kept people coming back for more. John smiled slightly to himself as he loaded his things - chips and dip, and that beer he decided to get - on the conveyor belt and pulled out his wallet.

“Plannin’ a party or somethin’? Damn John, didn’t want your best bro there? I’m hurt,” the cashier drawled sarcastically in a familiar voice. John looked up quickly, a smile quickly finding its way onto his lips. 

“Dave! I didn’t know you worked here,” John said, his heart jumping in his chest. 

Dave shrugged. “I picked up this shift to make some extra money. No biggie.” He smirked. “What about you, man? You look like you’ve been doin’ well.”

John blushed slightly, shrugging. He definitely did look better than Dave had seen him last. He’d had the money to get him some more clothes, and had been able to cut back on the time he spent working to go to the gym a few times a week, and it showed. “Yeah, I uh… Got a raise.” He smiled, hoping Dave would buy his lie

Dave loaded John’s groceries into bags and back into the cart. “Well good for you. We should hang out.”

John practically bounced with enthusiasm. “Yeah! It’s been too long.” 

Dave smiled genuinely for a moment before slipping back into a familiar smirk, leaning against the checkout counter. “How about next Saturday we go for lunch, catch up?”

John smiled widely and nodded. “That sounds great! How about that new place down on the corner? I’ve heard it’s pretty good.”

Dave nodded. “Sure. Then it’s a date; I’ll see you at, say, 12:30?”

John blushed and stumbled over his words at Dave’s comment. A date? Was that what this was? “Y-yeah, that sounds good! Uh, I’ll see you then!” 

Dave nodded and waved as John wheeled his cart away out to the car, loading his groceries in the back and blushing furiously. God, he hoped it was a date; he hoped Dave wasn’t just saying that ironically. He seemed pretty sincere, but it was hard to tell with him. 

He suddenly felt bad about lying about his income. If it ended up being a date, John thought to himself, he would tell him the truth about where he was really getting his money. It was only fair to him, and besides, John hated lying.

~~~~~

The messages were coming in faster than John was able to read them, and he didn’t bother trying. There were eleven people in this call aside from himself, and he just wanted to get it done and get some rest. Every time he whimpered, he received a barrage of dirty messages about what all of his customers wanted to do to him. Sometimes it was flattering to hear, but other time it was creepy, and at times like this John avoided reading it all together. He stopped touching himself with a whine and reached for something out of range of his camera, pulling out a bottle of lube and getting onto his knees. His customers knew what to do; they were all regulars after all. 

The extra money that was sent in accumulated to around $550, which was enough to cover rent for the month. Sometimes, John wondered why he was even still working a normal job when he had more than enough to sustain himself from his calls alone. He supposed it was good to have something to fall back on in case he was having a slow month, but really he told himself that to make himself feel better. He had more than enough in the bank to cushion himself for the next few years at least. 

John prepped himself easily and quickly and pulled out the newest purchase he had made with his overflow of money: a large dildo. Hey, he had to keep people coming back somehow; he didn’t want his customers getting bored. He heard the chat’s notification noise multiple times as he was bombarded with messages of surprise. He ignored them and took a deep breath before pushing the tip into himself, gasping and letting out a long whimper. He panted and attempted to relax for a few moments before pushing it further in, moaning in pain and pleasure. Shit, he assumed that it would be easier than this to take but it was really a challenge. 

He finally got all of it in and let out a breath of relief, giving himself a short break before pulling it out and pressing it back in, his hands shaking and his face flushing further than it had been before. Fuck, that felt good. He did it again, and again, finding a steady rhythm accompanied by his moans. It didn’t take long for him to cry out in pleasure, coming hard onto the sheet john had cleverly laid out to avoid having to wash his comforter yet again. He spent a few seconds recovering before pulling it out and sitting up, forcing a smile and waving at the camera before terminating the chat. God, he just wanted to sleep, he was so worn out. He pulled his boxers on and went to check his inbox quickly before bed. 

He scrolled through quickly, uninterested by the content of his messages. However, among the numerous explicit stories he received by newcomers and grammatically incorrect messages asking to meet in real life, something caught his eye. 

Title: Hello  
You may not remember me, but I was you first customer and I gotta say, you’ve improved quite a bit. I’m interested in discussing a business proposition with you. Message me back or call me at 555-7295. I look forward to hearing from you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the abrupt ending! I'm still trying to get back into the swing of writing and didn't really know how to wrap it up. I think it's fair to say I'll probably be updating weekly, but with schoolwork and stuff I may be a few days late from time to time. So if you enjoy my work so far, hang in there and tell me what you think! 
> 
> Also, I really appreciate seeing people reading and commenting and leaving kudos! You may not think it makes much of a difference but it really makes me happy so thank you to all who did for the first chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> There's more to come, although I wouldn't expect scheduled updates because school is my main priority at this point. Nevertheless, don't expect too much time between updates; I'm really excited to get this story moving! Hope you'll stay tuned in!


End file.
